Galena
Princess Galena is the youngest daughter of the griffon king of Aeropolis, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, who becomes Moonlight's best friend and roommate at the Three Great Fairies Academy. Personality She is very frontal and doesn't have fear of saying what she is thinking. Skills She has the same skills as a normal griffon. Relationships Family Gigi She is Galena’s cousin-once-removed and they seem to have a close bond. Love Interests Gunter Although she doesn't admit it, it is implied by her best friend that she bickers with Gunter, not only due to their kingdoms' rivalry but also because they have a crush on each other. Family Tree Description in the Saga Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Brand New Year", it is show that she is Moonlight's best friend and roommate and that she has bickering behavior with Gunter. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, Galena watches the tryouts for the flying derby main team, noticing the way how Star is looking to Moonlight. When Moonlight flies away, she becomes very concern about her. In “The Capture of Two-Tails”, it’s revealed Galena didn’t take her best friend’s corruption very well, blaming Star at first (forgiving him later after knowing how much he was suffering) and then becoming very sad. During a weekend at home, Galena talks with her cousin-once-removed Gigi who is able to make her smile again, telling her to have hope Moonlight will return. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, she, Gunter, Bramble and Jonagold tell Star what Moonlight have been doing as a villain. After that, she watches Moonlight and Star’s confrontation, getting happy when the former is reformed. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, she watches Star and Gunter winning the flying derby for their academy. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, she attends an art class given by Bubble Sweet. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, she and her friends discuss about the summit of regents. In "The Song of the Siren", she witness how Moonlight convinces Adagio to embrace the light and how they defeat Ulysses. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "The Academy Reception", she reunites with her friends at the academy reception. She has a brief spat with Gunter, before he had to go searching for Gallus when the reception is about to start. She and Moonlight then help Sunny, Midnight and Silver Wind go get to their rooms. In "Hunting the Predator", Galena is with Moonlight when she tells Midnight, who is looking for Star, that he is at his training place. It's revealed that she has Divination classes. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", she hears from the twins and Silver Wind how they defeated Miss Nettle. She, along with Moonlight, help the Crusaders in taking care of the first-year students during camping. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Galena is seen with her friends talkin in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland. The Hidden Prince In "Epilogue - A Brand New Adventure?", Galena attends Dusk's birthday party. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Griffons Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Aeropolis Inhabitants Category:Royalty Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students